After the Storm
by megz-jungle-chick
Summary: This is my version of season four, which obviously would take place after HOTS, LoL!
1. Destinies Begin

After the Storm

Author: Megz (Jungle Chick)

Disclaimer:I do not own The Lost World, any of the characters, or anything related to it, only the characters I have created.

Thanks: I have to thank Veronica77 and Adina for their amazing beta skills and for putting up with my if's, and's, & but's! I am so greatfulthat you took the time to helpme with this! (Hugz!)

Spoilers: Out of Time, AMan of Vision, Heart of the Storm.

**

* * *

****Chapter 1: Destinies Begin**

The day had not been going as well as Marguerite had been hoping it

would have. Firstly, she and Roxton were chased all over the jungle by

conquistadors, then one of the Shifting Planes of Reality separated

Marguerite from Roxton, and now Marguerite was lying on an alter

about to be sacrificed by druids.

One druid, that seemed to be the leader, claimed that Marguerite was

the reincarnation of a Druid Preistess and she had to die to prevent a

storm that was coming.

"You don't want to do this" she screamed. "You have the wrong

person!"

"Your birthmark tells us otherwise Morrighan!" He hissed. "Soon you

will die and be sealed in this tomb for all of eternity!"

Marguerite looked at the place she soon would be calling home and

realized that it was the same place where she and Roxton discovered

the body of the woman.

"Oh my goodness...It was me." She thought to herself.

Marguerite was scared. But where was Roxton? Why had he not saved

her yet?

The next thing she knew, Marguerite's wrists and ankles were being

grabbed tightly. Scared, she looked up and saw the druid, with a

dagger held up over her chest.

"Once your blood is spilt, this land will return to the peaceful place it

once was." He said, smiling.

His voice sent cold chills down Marguerites spine. She knew this man

was pure evil.

"NOOOOOOOO! Roxton, where are you?" Marguerite screamed, tears

falling from her grey eyes.

Marguerite closed her eyes, preparing for the worst. She waited and

waited, but nothing had happened. She slowly opened her eyes and

noticed the druids were not moving, as if they were frozen.

Marguerite turned her head and noticed another druid standing to the

side, but he was moving. She was scared at first, but then oddly

enough, she felt comfortable around the man. That's when she

remembered...

"Ah, Chosen One, I see you remember. Now it is time to fulfil you

destiny." The man said, starting to free her from her imprisonment.

Marguerite sat up, rubbing her wrists, then looked up at the man.

"So it wasn't a dream?"

"No Morrighan, it wasn't." said the man "We must leave. My powers

are not as strong on the plateau as they once were."

Then, a bright light appeared out of no where, consuming Marguerite,

and the man from her dreams.

* * *

Veronica had been standing in the centre of the treehouse for what felt 

like an eternity.

"Mother, am I saving the plateau or destroying it!" she screamed.

The Trion began to burn the palm of her hand.

"Ahh...I thought you would help me. Why won't you help me!"

Then, a radiant, blue light appeared in front of Veronica, causing her

to shield her eyes. When she opened her eyes again, nothing was

there. Confused, she stood there, waiting for something to happen,

when she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder, and heard an unusual

language. Veronica listened closly to the voice echoing through her

mind, when it occured to her who it was.

"Mother" she said, slowly turning around, hoping it wasn't a dream.

That's when she saw her mother.

"Yes honey, it is me. It is time to start your destiny" replied Abigail

"Where have you been?" Veronica asked "Why have you not come back

to me?"

"I apologize for keep you at a distance. I will explain everything but first

we must save the plateau." She answered.

Abigail began to chant again, and Veronica was about to ask her

mother what she had to do, when she felt the same words her mother

was saying, start to come out of her mouth. She was chanting the

same language her mother was, and she had never even heard it

before. A few minutes later, they both stopped, the chaos was gone

and darkness consumed them.

**End of Chapter One! **


	2. What Happened

**Chapter 2: What happened?**

After Finn had been thrown from the treehouse, she was consumed by

a shifting plane. Finn had no idea where she was being shifted to, until

she landed hard on the ground. She sat up and looked around and

realized that she had once again landed in New Amazonia .

"Great" she said. "This is all I need."

All of a sudden, she heard the roar of an engine. She turned around

and saw a slaver car driving straight at her.

"Oh Crap" she whispered.

The car was about 2 feet away from her, when she rolled out of the

way and took off in a run. Finn had no idea where to go, but she knew

anywhere was better than there. She ran into the jungle, knowing it

was the safest place. She ran as fast as she could and didn't even stop

to see if she was being followed. Finn took cover behind a tree to catch

her breath.

"What am I going to do now?" She said to herself. "I don't belong here

anymore. Vee, Challenger, Roxton, and even Marguerite are my family

now. I want to be with them, not here."

About 10 feet in front of Finn, another shifting plane appeared.

"Well, I guess anywhere is better than here." She said to herself,

starting to walk towards it, waiting to find out where she was about to

be taken to.

* * *

Challenger woke up to find himself in a place that even he could not

imagine. The room was white, almost blindingly so. There was no

doubt that the room he was in was in the future. There was also a man

in the room who was being instructed by a machine of some sort, to

cut Challenger's head open with the scalpel in his hand. He seemed to

have no control of his actions, and Challenger tried to reason with the

man.

"You don't have to listen to her. Let me go and we can stop her

together!"

"No matter what you say to him, he will not listen to you." Said the

female voice. "Proceed with the scalpel."

The man picked up the scalpel, and placed it on Challenger's forehead.

He could feel the blade starting to slowly indent his forehead. Then, in

the corner of the room, something caught his eye. It was a shifting

plane! Challenger didn't know what to do. Did he have enough time for

the shifting plane to reach him, before this creature cut his head open?

Then, Challenger could feel the scalpel start to break skin.

"Ahhhhhh." Challenger screamed, as he passed out, and he was then

consumed by the shifting plane.

* * *

In the three years he had spent traveling in the jungles of the Lost

World, John Roxton thought he had seen it all. Cave men, cannibals,

dinosaurs, were things he had delt with on numerous occaisons. But

16th century conquistadors, that was new.

Roxton had been running for what felt like miles. Normally he would

stand his ground and put up a fight before ever running off, but he

was getting low on ammo, and he was concerned about Marguerite.

Roxton took cover behind a fallen tree, to reload his guns.

"He could not have gotten far. Keep searching!" A man with a thick,

Spanish accent screamed.

Roxton was sitting there, trying to decide what to do. Should he stand

and fight 12 men and risk dying, or keep running and hopefully find

Challenger, Veronica, Finn or Marguerite?

Roxton took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. That's when he noticed

a shifting plane! He knew that he would have a better chance with it

then staying there, so without looking back, Roxton took off in a run.

"There he is! Kill him". The conquistador yelled.

"Not much further, old boy." He thought to himself. "Marguerite may

need you!"

Roxton was about two feet from the shifting plane when he dove head

first into it.

**End of Chapter 2!**


	3. Almost Reunited

**Chapter 3: Reunited Well almost**

Roxton landed on the ground, hard. He stood up and dusted himself

off, then checked out his surroundings, to see if he could figure out

where he was. That's when he saw the windmill about a quarter of a

mile from where he was standing.

"Well that could be a good sign. Maybe I am back on the actual

plateau." He said to himself, and took off in the direction of the

windmill.

* * *

Challenger woke to the felling of cold hands slapping his face.

"Come on Challenger...I hope you havn't been drinking your

experiments again." Said the woman.

"Finn?" Asked Challenger.

"Well it's about time! We have to get you back to the treehouse and get

your head checked out." Said the energetic, young blond

Challenger slowly sat up and looked around at his surroundings. He

realized he was at the windmill, the place he had been heading for

before being abducted by the shifting planes.

That's when Challenger and Finn heard a familiar voice coming from

the other side of the field.

"Challenger! Where are you!"

"Finn, it's Roxton!" Said Challenger.

"Over here big guy!" Finn yelled to him.

Just then, Roxton emerged from the bushes. He looked around and

saw Finn and Challenger waiting for him.

"You guys are not going to believe what happened to me." Said Roxton

with a small laugh.

"Oh I bet we will." Said the other two. "But before we start, we should get back to the treehouse and see if Vee and Marguerite are ok and fix

Challenger's head." Said Finn.

"Sounds like a plan." Said Roxton, as they started to make their way

towards the treehouse.

**End of Chapter 3! Sorry I know this one was kinda short, but there is and will be longer ones!**


	4. What Next

**Chapter 4: What next!**

It had been two weeks since Challenger, Roxton and Finn had found

each other, yet there was still no sign of Veronica or Marguerite. They

had searched the plateau for what felt like top to bottom, but there was

no trace of the two. Roxton and Challenger were in the middle of

planning their next search party, and Finn was in her room, getting

ready, when gunshots rang through the air.

"Did you hear that!" Roxton asked Challenger.

"I do believe I did." Replied Challenger, starting to get excited.

Then, Finn came running up the stairs.

"Did you guys hear the gunshots?" A look of excitement danced on her

face.

"It's Marguerite." Said Roxton "It has to be."

"Well what are we waiting for! Lets go and check it out!" Said Finn,

making her way to the elevator.

* * *

Roxton, Challenger, and Finn descended to the jungle floorjust astwo

other gunshots rang through the air.

"This way." Roxton said, taking off in a run.

Roxton could not wait to see Marguerite. He had missed her so much

the past two weeks. It had been a personal hell for him. Not being able

to see her beautiful face everyday, to feel the touch of her skin on his

own, to feel her soft lips caress his own, the thoughts of the sweet

times between them sent shivers down his spine. He HAD to find her.

Another shot rang through the air, interrupting Roxton's thoughts. He

made his way to a clearing and did not exactly see what he had been

hoping to see.

There were three men, who appeared to be some sort of warriors,

standing in front of him one on the ground injured, another on the

ground, dead, and six raptor bodies. The other warriors were trying to

help their injured friend. Then, a familliar voice broke the silence.

"Easy boys. We aren't that far from the treehouse, we can get Bailian

help there."

Roxton could not believe his eyes. Challenger and Finn had caught up

with him at this point, both looking in shock.

"Is that who I think it is?" Asked Finn.

"Yes it is Finn." Said Challenger.

"It's Malone." Said Roxton.

Hearing his name, Malone turned around and could not believe his

eyes.

"Challenger, Roxton." said Malone, making his way over to the other

two and hugging them with joy.

"Where the devil have you been, lad?" Asked Challenger, with tears in

his eyes.

"Who are the people you are with, Neddy boy?" Asked Roxton, happier

then he had been in a long time.

"They are Avatar warriors" said Malone.

"What are you doing with them?" Asked a curious Challenger.

"I will answer all your questions soon" said Ned "but right now we need

to get Bailian back to the treehouse, he has been injured by the

attack."

"Of course." Said Challenger.

Malone went over and told the Avatars what would be happening and

then went back over to the others.

"They will be ready in a moment." Said Malone.

"Alrighty then!" Said Finn.

"Oh, how rude of me" said Malone "It's nice to meet you Finn. I'm sure

you have heard about me by now."

"But...what?...How did you...?" Said Finn, all confused.

"Well Marguerite and Veronica told me all about you, of course!" Said

Malone.

"You've seen them! They're alive! Where Neddy Boy, WHERE!" Asked

Roxton.

"Well, they are in Avalon, of course." Replied Ned, with a smile.

**End of Chapter 4! I just love to keep you guys hanging, lol!**


	5. Some questions answered

**Chapter 5: Some questions finally answered! **

The explorers made their way back to the treehouse. After Challenger

had taken care of theAvatar's injuries, Malone began to explain

everything that had happened to him since he had been gone.

"Well, after I left, I did a lot of exploring of the plateau, stayed with

some new tribes, and updated my journals. I was on my way back

when, I don't know why or what it was, something made me feel I

needed to go to the Summerlee River. So I decided to go, and when I

got there, it was all dried up like last time. I got the same feeling that I

had before when it drove me to the waterfall, but this time it was

driving me to the edge. I went to it, and I just stood there for what felt

like hours, reflecting on my life so far. Just standing there, was

everything I had wanted to do when I went on my journey. Then, I

just let go." Said Malone, pausing to take a breath.

"Now, when you say 'let go', what exactly do you mean by that?" Asked

Challenger.

Malone looked around at each one of them before starting again.

"I fell"

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled at the same time.

"Again!" Said both Challenger and Roxton.

"Again! You mean this has happened before! Do you have a death

wishor something!" Asked Finn, getting more and more confused

confused.

"No Finn I don't, but here is the interesting part. Last time when I fell, I

was caught by a giant whirlwind, and was thrown back up. This time, I

made it to the bottom." Said Malone.

"What happened!" Asked Roxton. "What did you see!"

"Well, before I answer that, do you guys remember what Tribune said

when we found out about Summerlee going over the edge? That some

people say it's a way off the plateau? Well, he was right! Except that it

doesn't take us back to our world, but to Avalon."

"But that doesn't explain how you came back the first time, and actually

made it down this time." Said Challenger, wondering out loud.

"Last time was not my, or any of our time to discover Avalon.

Summerlee was not even suppose to discover Avalon until Veronica and

Marguerite discovered their destinies. But when he went over, injured,

they had no choice but to help him."

"You mean Summerlee is alive?" Asked Challenger.

"Of course he is!" Said Malone.

"That's wonderful!" Exclaimed Roxton.

"But what do you mean when you say Marguerite and Vee's destinies!"

Asked Finn.

"Veronica, as you already know, is the protector of the plateau. But you

didn't know that Marguerite is the Chosen One." Said Malone, taking a

break from his story to get a drink.

Everyone just sat there, trying to process the information that they had

been given so far. Summerlee alive! That was wonderful! They all knew

Veronica was the protector of the plateau, and Marguerite is the

chosen one! What does the Chosen One do! They knew that they would

not completely understand until they saw Marguerite and Veronica

again.

"Well, I should let Veronica and Marguerite finish the rest because they

know it better than I do." Said Malone. "But I am going to go and

check on the Avatars and see how they are doing."

Malone was making his way to the stairs, when Finn asked the question

that was on everyone's mind.

"When do we leave?"

"At first light." Roxton replied as fast as Finn had asked.

"Well we should start to get some things together for the trip, then

start on dinner." Said Challenger.

"Good idea" said Malone, heading down the stairs "I'll be right back."

"Wait" yelled Roxton. "Before you go, I have one question."

"Shoot" said Malone.

"How do we get there?" Asked Roxton, knowing he was probably not

going to like the answer.

"We have to jump" answered Malone, heading down the stairs.

Finn, Challenger, and Roxton each looked at each other, not knowing

what to say, until Finn broke the silence.

"Well, screw that!"

**End of Chapter 5!**


	6. Leap of Faith

**Chapter 6: Leap of Faith**

It had been four days since they left the treehouse. They had just set

up camp about 3 miles from the Summerlee River, and everyone was

exausted. Roxton was lying by the fire, just reviewing everything that

had happened the last few weeks. They had finally found Malone. He

had been missing the nosy journalist who had become like a brother to

him, and he also came with news that Marguerite and Veronica were

alive. He had never been happier then when he heard that. Then, the

news that Summerlee was alive. There little family was starting to come

together again.

He was excited about seeing Marguerite again. He had missed his

beloved so much. Roxton had not felt this much pain since his brother's

'accident', it hurt just as much, but it was a different kind of pain. He

was not use to being separated from Marguerite for so long. Not being

able to see her beautiful face, caress her skin, look into her beautiful

grey eyes, and finally being able to tell her he loved her. Roxton had

waited a long time to say those small, but powerful words to her, and

to hear them from her. Soon he never had to let her go again.

Roxton's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a twig breaking.

With his hunters instincts kicking in, he quickly sat up and reached for

his gun. He scanned the camp, trying to discover the source of the

sound, when he did. It was the Avatar, Bailian walking around the

camp. He had been as good as new by the time they were ready to

leave the treehouse, claiming his Gods must have been pleased with

him. Roxton had forgotten that the Avatars offered to take the night

watch. He gave Bailian a nod, and returned to his make shift bed. He

laid back down and closed his green eyes, and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

After a quick breakfast the next morning, the group began making

their way towards the Summerlee River. The Avatars took the lead, with

Challenger not too far behind, pestering them with questions. Malone

and Finn were in the middle, having their own private conversation,

which was probably about Veronica, and Roxton took up the rear, his

thoughts still consumed by Marguerite.

About an hour and a half later, they arrived at their destination.

Everyone stood there, not knowing what to do or say. Then, one of the

Avatar's broke the silence.

"So, who would like to go first."

The Avatar's laughed whilethe others failed to see the humor oftheir

joke.

"Do not worry my new friends," said Bailian "I shall go first to show you

how it is done."

Bailian made his way over to the edge, preparing to jump. Before he

did so, he turned around and had a final suggestion for the explorers.

"Do not look down."

Again, the Avatar's laughed, but the explorers looked at each other and

again failed to see the humor of Bailian's remark.

They looked back over at him and he was gone.

"So who would like to go next?" Asked Jukoba, another Avatar.

The explorers just looked at each other. Everyone looked nervous and

scared, not wanting to jump, not knowing what would happen if they

did.

"I will" said Roxton.

Everyone turned to look at him with shocked looks on their faces.

"Very well." said Jukoba, just as surprised as everyone else.

He made his way over to the edge, looking over and seeing nothing but

mist. But the only thing Roxton was thinking about was Marguerite. She

gave him the faith he needed to do this, and he knew he had to

do this to be reunited with her.

Roxton turned around to look at everyone and just before he jumped.

"See you at the bottom."

And he was gone.

**End of Chapter 6!**


	7. Through the Mists to Avalon

**Chapter 7: Through the Mists to Avalon**

Roxton could not explain what he was experiencing. He had never felt

the freedom and peacefulness was feeling. But then again he had

never jumped off of a cliff before. Roxton felt like he had been falling

for an eternity. He began to wonder if he had to do something or think

something. He could still see jungle all around him, but then suddenly

it vanished. Roxton thought for a minute he had shut his eyes, because

he could not see anything. Then, out of no where a mysterious, bright

light appeared at the 'bottom' of whatever he was falling in. The light

became brighter, causing Roxton to shield his eyes, and he was

consumed by the light and transported to Avalon.

* * *

As land began to take form, Roxton immediately knew it was a whole

other place. Instead of jungle all around, it was forests, and the

temperature was also different. Not jacket weather, but it was a lot

different from the tropical heat he was use to for the past three years.

Roxton looked down and saw Bailian awaiting their arrival. He had a

surprised look on his face. He probably figured another Avatar would

jump, not a member of the expedition.

Roxton landed gently on the ground as Bailian approached him.

"Quite the way to travel, eh!" Said Roxton, trying to start a

conversation.

"It is quite a way to travel, indeed." Said Bailian. "But I have travelled

ways you could never imagine."

Roxton nodded his head, not doubting him whatsoever.

Then all of the sudden, Roxton and Bailian heard screams coming from

the sky, but not screams of fear, but excitement.

Suddenly, Finn emerged from the sky. She landed on the ground and

made her way over to the other two who were waiting.

"That was so awesome!" She said, giddy from the jump.

"I am glad you enjoyed it." Said Bailian, smiling at Finn.

Soon after, Malone, Challenger, and the rest of the Avatars made their

way to the ground. When everyone was accounted for, they began

walking.

"So where do we go now?" Asked Challenger.

"We make our way down the path to the docks, and we take a boat to

Avalon. It's about a half an hour by boat to the island." Said Malone

They reached the end of the trail, and the docks came into view. There

were two boats, both tied to the docks, both carved into the shape of

swans and both of them were a bluish grey colour.

Bailian, Roxton, Malone and another Avatar got into the first boat, while

Challenger, Finn, Jukoba, and the fourth Avatar got into the other boat.

Then, they all began to row through the mists, to Avalon.

**End of Chapter 7! **


	8. A family reunited

**Chapter 8: A Family Reunited**

Within half an hour, the mists parted and the island of Avalon

appeared. There was a huge city with an even bigger palace in the

background. At this point, everyone knew that this was not a dream,

but a reality, and they were all starting to get excited to finally being

able to see Veronica, Marguerite and Summerlee.

They had reached the docks, and everyone was quick to get out of the

boats. Once the boats were tied, they began their journey through the

streets of Avalon. Everyone was dumbfounded at the beauty of the city.

The explorers began to notice the people's eyes beginning to wander in

their direction. Whispers of who, what, and why began to fly around

the city streets, making the explorers wonder the same thing. Why did

they have to come to Avalon? What do Veronica and Marguerite's

destinies involve? They knew Veronica was the protector, but what

purpose does the chosen one serve? Everyone's thoughts cleared as

they now stood at the base of the palace's staircase. They all stared in

awe, even the Avatars, who had probably seen the place thousands of

times. It had a majestic beauty about it.

"This is the palace of Morrighan and the Protector. They have been

eagerly awaiting your arrival" said Bailian.

With that said, the explorers were gone in a flash. Roxton and Finn

were in the lead, with Challenger and Malone not too far behind them.

As they made their way to the top, the doors opened, and there stood

the man they thought they had lost about two years ago: Arthur

Summerlee.

Everyone stood still, afraid to move, fearing it was a dream. They then

slowly made their way over to him, still afraid he was only one of the

memories that they had experienced before.

"Now you would think that after two years, I would recieve a warmer

hello than this!" Said Summerlee with a smile.

Challenger stepped forward and extended his hand to his colleague

and friend. Summerlee looked at his hand and back up to his face,

then reached out and hugged the man. Challenger was a little

shocked, but gratefully accepted it.

"You have been greatly missed" said Challenger.

"I know, I have been watching" said Summerlee with a teasing smile.

He knew with all that George had seen in the past few days, and even

with the shifting planes he was probably still trying to explain, that

would have him picking his brain even more.

Challenger moved out of the way to let the others say their hello's.

Roxton was next, giving Arthur a warm and tender hug, followed by

Malone. Then a shy Finn made her way over.

"It's nice to meet yah. I've heard a lot about yah. My name is Finn."

"It is lovely to meet you too my dear and yes, Veronica and Marguerite

have told me a lot about you as well" he said with a warm smile.

"Speaking of Veronica, where is she?" Asked Malone.

"Yes, and Marguerite" added Roxton.

"Ah, of course. This way." Said Summerlee, making his way through

the palace doors.

* * *

As they made their way through the hallways and corridors, they finally

reached a hallway with paintings on the walls that looked ancient. As

Summerlee made his way down the hallway, his teacher mode kicked

in, and he pretty well started explaining the history of every painting.

They were getting impatient, but no one wanted to be rude, until Finn

finally spoke up.

"Umm, yah, this is all really interesting and stuff, but can we save the

guided tour for later?"

"Oh, of course. I keep forgetting how long it has been since you have

seen Veronica and Ms. Krux." Said Summerlee, a little hurt.

They made their way to the end of the hallway, and they all took deep

breaths as Summerlee opened the doors.

The room was amazing. The explorers assumed it was the library, due

to the amount of books that covered the walls. The room was very big.

On all four sides were bookcases, and on the wall of the opposite side

of the room, there was a hole cut in the bookcase, and there was a

balcony with a set of stairs. While the explorers' eyes were wandering,

they didn't notice the jungle beauty come in from the balcony, until

they heard her gasp.

The explorers looked, and saw the sight of Veronica. They almost didn't

recognize her at first. The floor length baby blue made her sun kissed

skin glow and her hair, pulled up and off her face, showed a newfound

maturity in her face and form. Tears had started to form in her eyes.

"You're here! You're actually here!" she said, making her way over to

the group. She first hugged Finn, who also had tears in her eyes.

"I've missed yah, Vee." Finn said, trying not to cry.

"I missed you too, Finn." Veronica replied, with a smile.

She then made her way over to Challenger and hugged him, and gave

him a peck on the cheek.

"You have been greatly missed." Said Challenger

"We all have greatly missed one and another. But now we do not have

to worry about being separated again." Veronica said, with a

concerned look on her face that no one seemed to notice.

Veronica went over to Roxton and gave the man whom she had

considered an older brother a warm hug. She had missed being

around him these past few weeks.

"Someone is waiting for you in the garden" Veronica quietly whispered

in Roxton's ear. "Just go out the balcony and take the stairs."

"Thank you" Roxton whispered.

"Well, I am sure you all are tired. It is quite the journey. I will show you

to your rooms. Follow me." Said Veronica, giving Roxton a small wink.

Once the room was clear, Roxton made a mad dash to the balcony and

down the stairs. The garden was very beautiful, full of amazing colours

and unique flowers Roxton had never seen before. Summerlee must

have had a ball when he first got here, he thought to himself. He also

noticed that there was a maze, and something told him to go inside.

Roxton made his way through, hitting dead ends, and the right way,

then more dead ends and he was starting to get frustrated. That's

when he found what he had been looking for.

Roxton entered the centre of the maze. It was a beautiful stone

gazebo, with someone sitting in it with their back turned to him, and

Roxton knew immediately who it was. He gasped at the sight of her,

just sitting there, all by herself. He was afraid to move, fearing that she

would disappear. Then she turned around and gasped herself.

"John..." Marguerite said, with tears streaming down her face.

Hearing the sound of her voice, he was at her side in a flash. He slowly

cautiously cupped the side of her face, fearing the posibilitythis was an

evil dream.

"Marguerite...this is no dream, right?" He asked.

"No, John it isn't." She replied.

With that said, Roxton kissed her like their was no tomorrow. He

poured all of the love and passion he felt for this woman into that kiss,

telling her what words couldn't.

They broke apart an eternity later, taking a deep breath and just

enjoying the presence of each other.

"I have missed you so much, John" Marguerite said, tears still

streaming down her face. She was so overcome with emotion, she

couldn't stop.

Roxton kissed her tears away. "I know love, I know. I never want to let

you out of my sight again. I love you so much." Said Roxton, leaning in

for another mind-blowing kiss.

Marguerite accepted his lips, having missed the feeling of them against

her own. She never knew the kind of pain their separation would cause

her to feel until they were apart, but she knew she never wanted to

feel it again. They broke apart, still holding each other, just happy to

be together again, when Roxton's curiosity got the better of him.

"So tell me, my dear. What is going on?" He asked her with a smile.

Marguerite sighed, wanting to enjoy their time together a little longer,

and said "Let's go find the others, and Veronica and I will tell you

everything."

Roxton nodded in agreement, leaning in to steal one more kiss, before

leaving for the palace.

**End of Chapter 8! More to come soon!**


End file.
